Caminos diferentes
by Blossomy Wizard
Summary: Rencontrarte con la persona que amas despues de varios años es magnifico. Dule cuando sabes que su relacion es imposible... duele saber que tienes que darle caza.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

**Hola gente, este es un Nuevo fic que me vino a la mente hace unos dias, esperos que les guste y dependiendo la reaccion de los lectores lo continuere, de donde se me ocurrio la idea de este fic?, honestamente se me ocurrio al jugar el AC:Unity, pero bueno sin mas que decir disfruten mi nueva historia, a y pronto subire el capitulo 4 de instituto Fairy para los qeu andabam con el pendiente :) **

**PRÓLOGO**

La fiesta era aburrida, la gente adulta bailaba, los músicos tocaban música para viejos y lo peor, no había ninguna persona de mi edad, que tiene que hacer una niña de 9 años para divertirse en una fiesta de ancianos.

-Lucy- mi padre Jude Heartfilia, capitán del FBI de Magnolia, por culpa suya me estaba aburriendo.

-¿Si papa?-

-Acompáñame vamos a ver a unos amigos-

-esta bien- le conteste con poca gana, para que quisiera conocer a unos vejestorios

-Compórtate frente a ellos, son gente importante-

-Si papá- Mi padre me llevo de la mano hasta quedar frente a dos hombres... tenia razón, son casi tan viejos como mi padre, uno tenia barba y su cabello era rojo y tenia puesta una bufanda blanca, el otro tenia cabellera negra y unos raros ojos rojos.

-Lucy ye quiero presentar a Igneel Drageneel y a Metalicana Redfox-

- Es un placer, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- me presente ante los dos hombres

- Un gusto conocerla señorita - me dijo el tal Igneel con una sonrisa

-Es un placer Lucy- me fijo el de cabello negro-Jude...¿no crees que deberíamos hablar en un lugar mas privado?-

-Metalicana tiene razón- Igneel se dio la vuelta para llamar a alguien-Natsu! ven haca mocoso!- cuando Igneel grito apareció un niño, tenia cerca de mi edad, lo curioso era su cabello, era rosa.

-¿Que pasa padre?-hablo el chico

- te quiero presentar a unas personas- dijo el peli rojo- Jude, Lucy el es mu hijo Natsu-

-Es un placer- dijo mi padre

- hola yo soy Lucy- me presente ante el chico, pero extrañamente solo se quedo hay parado mirándome, creo que un poco ruborizado.

-...ahh si... Hola soy Natsu Drageneel-contesto...torpemente

-Lucy, que te parece si tu y Natsu van a jugar, el lo que los adulto hablan -me sugirió mi padre

-Si! vamos Natsu- en ese momento salimos corriendo hacia el jardín.

**YA EN EL JARDIN DELANTERO**

-Vamos Natsu, la puedes alcanzar!- Natsu se había trepado a un árbol para alcanzar una tarta que alguien dejo en la ventana del segundo piso.

-Ya...casi...wahh!- en ese momento la rama se rompió haciendo que Natsu cayera...sobre mi.

-Kyaa... Natsu...estas bien?-dije

- si... Y tu?-

-si, no eres tan pesado jeje- en ese momento nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y me di cuenta que Natsu tenia un raspón en la rodilla, su pantalón se había roto.-Natsu, esta sangrando, ven, vamos a la fuente a curarte.

De hay fuimos a la fuente del jardín, rompi un trozo de mi vestido y lo moje para empezar a limpiar la herida.

-Lucy no tenias que hacer eso, tu padre se enfadara si ve que rompiste el vestido-

-Eso no importa, ahora tu rodilla es mas importante-

-jeje gracias Lucy, la verdad me agrada como eres, solo te conocí hace 2 horas y ya me caes tan bien que...- en ese momento Natsu dejo de hablar, estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Que?- quería saber que iba a decir, por que la verdad a mi tambien me agradaba el.

-No! me da vergüenza!- dijo negándose a hablar

-vamos no dire nada y tampoco le burlare- le dije suave mente

- que... creo que... creo que llegaste a gustarme...- dijo muy nervioso pero, no veía el problema, el es bastante simpático a mi tambien me gusta el y solo lo conozco de hace 2 horas.

-jajaja Natsu no tenias que avergonzarte por eso tu tambien me gustaste-

-¿Enserio!? Entonces seamos novios!-

Empecé a reír bajo- jeje cuando seamos mas grande te prometo que seremos novios-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si por ahora te daré un beso para que la promesa quede sellada- en ese momento nos acercamos el uno al otro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se sintieran.

-Te esperaré hasta que crezcamos-

- yo tambien esperare- después de decir eso me dio un ligero y corto beso en los labios, solo fue contacto y ya, pero...fue mi primer beso y fue bastante cálido.

-promesa sellada-me dijo sonriendo

-Si- le devolvi la sonrisa- deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres que de gran...-se escucho un disparó, no muy lejos, venia del jardín trasero.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Natsu

- Fue atrás callamos a ver-

Empezamos a correr hacia el jardín trasero, todos los de la fiesta corrían fuera del salón para ir hacia sus autos y picos fueron al patio de atrás.

Una vez que llegamos- Por ahí van- alguien grito señalando la hacia el muro que daba hacia la calle, lo único que vimos fue a alguien saltar hacia el otro lado.

-Dios mío es terrible- dijo un hombre que estaba en una pequeña multitud observando algo.

- Permiso, disculpen-Natsu y yo nos abrimos paso para ver la razón del escandalo...es algo de lo que me arrepiento haber visto.

Era mi padre tenia un cuchillo enterrado en el hombro derecho por suerte no le paso nada mas grave. Metalicana le habían disparado en el torso pero parecía seguir vivo. Lo peor... Igneel... Le habían rebanado el cuello...había un charco de sangre al rededor de el.

-Natsu...- lo mire fijamente pero el.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Padreeeeeeeeee!-

**0000000000000000**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, soy miembro del mejor equipo de investigación privada de Magnolia, tengo 21 años. Desde el dia del accidente no he sabido nada de Natsu... pero a pesar de todo eh cumplido mi promesa

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Gracias por los comentarios del primer capitulo :), y como vi que les gusto continuare con este fic. Disfruten el cap :D**

**000000-cambio de escena**

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 2: El hombre de fuego**

**Lucy Pov**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, soy miembro del mejor equipo de investigación privada de Magnolia, "Investigación Sacarleet". Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la tarde, estaba oscureciendo.

-Lucy!- La líder del equipo entro a mi oficina, era una de mis mejores amigas, Erza Sacarleet-los encontramos, debemos irnos antes de que se vuelvan a escapar!-en ese momento me pare de mi asiento para dirigirme a la armería del un piso abajo junto con Erza

-¿Donde!?- pregunte mientras cogía un látigo y dos pistolas 9 milímetros

-en los muelles, posiblemente cojan un barco para salir del país!- dijo Erza enfundando dos espadas en su cintura y dos subfusiles.

Ee allí nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Y las demás?- pregunté

- ya están en camino a los muelles- me contestó Erza, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino

**0000000000**

Mientras nos dirigíamos a los muelles el teléfono de Erza sono, me alegraba saber quien era.

-Diga...- Erza contestó

-Erza...- La persona al otro lado de la linea era...

-Jellal, ¿que sucede?-

-No deberían ir, lo mejor es que regresen esto puede ser peligroso-Dijo Jellal

-Lo siento pero mis chicas tienen asuntos pendientes con los Oración Seis-

-...Entiendo, mis muchachos aran lo posible para ayudar sin estorbar sus "asuntos"-

-Perfecto, nos vemos en los muelles, sean discretos-en ese momento Erza finalizo la llamada.

**000000000000**

No pasaron ni 10 minutos desde que Erza colgó el teléfono y ya estábamos en los muelles, puede ver como 4 patrullas rodeaban la entrada de un contenedor, de esos que llevan los barcos de carga. El resto de mis compañeras, Juvia, Levy, Cana y Mira se encontraban allí sin perder de vista la puerta del contenedor. Tambien se encontraban algunos policías, pero solo me concentre en los dos que conocía, Jellal Fernández líder del escuadrón "Estrella" , y su segundo al mando Loki, este ultimo... no me agrada que digamos.

-Oh! Lucy, ¿Vienes a ver como acabo con esos idiotas?- me dijo presumiendo Loki.

-No me importa si atrapas a uno o a dos, pero Ángel es mia asi que si sabes lo que te conviene no me vallas a estorbar- Dije intentando de que Loki cerrara la boca y haga su trabajó **.**

**-**Vamos no te enojes, mejor acepta mi invitación para salir a cenar esta noche después de atrapar a los malos y tu resuelvas tus asuntos con Angel, jeje ¿que dices?- Me dijo ese mujeriego, enserio no lo soporto!

-Ya te dije que no y mejor saca tu arma ya van a abrir la puerta- dije mientras desenfundaba mis 9 milímetros, dos de los compañeros de Loki iban a abrir la puerta del contenedor.

-Aver muchachos!, quien capture mas le invitare una cerveza, atentos!- dijo Jellal a sus compañeros.

- chicas prepárense- Erza le indicó a mis compañeras que se cubrieran detrás de las patrullas y apuntaran a la entrada- Lucy...-

-Si- Abrieron la puerta del contenedor y junto con Erza y Jellal empece a acercarme para entrar pero...estaba vacía.

- que demo...- Jellal no termino de hablar por que empezaron a disparar desde uno de los barcos de carga que andaba cerca. Eran los oración seis, o, almenos algunos de ellos, faltaban dos de ellos. Racer, Midnight y Angel disparando con rifles de as alto desde la pare de arriba del barco, Hoteye disparando con al parecer una torreta gatling mientras gritaba "DINERO DINERO DINERO". Faltaban dos de sus miembros pero la que me interesa es Angel.

-Juviaaaaa!-Grito Cana al ver como le dispararon a mi amiga en la pierna.

-Sigan a cubierto!, pronto se les acabara la municion- Dijo Jellal y tenia razon dejaron de disparar para recargar. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron, extrañas. Parte del barco empezo a arder en llamas, lo interesante es qeu las llamas se hacercaban a los Oracion Seis a una velicidad demasiado rapida para ser un fuego normal.

-Mierda nos encontraron!- Grito Race.

-Hay que salir de aqui- dijo Angel, no permitire que escape otra vez, no despues de lo qeu me hizo.

Corri hacia la entrada del barco las demas intentaron detenerme, pero no, no permitiria qeu Angel escapara, jamas la perdonare. Cuando llegue al barco pude ver como se escapaban lo de Oracion, Race junto con Hoteye escaparon en motos acuaticas. Midnight, salto al mar y empezo a nadar, Angel entro al interio del barco, y pude ver como esas flamas que vi desde a bajo desaparecian. No le tome mucha que segui a Angel hasta el interior, abri la puerta y vi como empezo a correr. La segui hasta que logre arrinconarla, le apuntaba con mi 9 milimetros con una mano y con la otra agarraba mi latigo.

-Se hacabo Angel- le dije intentando contenerme para no disparar.

-Jajaj y ¿ahora?, que haras, ¿dispararme?, aun que seas de las mejores agentes, no tienes el coraje para matar a alguien- se empezo a burlar de mi.

-No te matare por que no soy como tu…. Pero hare qeu te pudras en prision.-

-Oh no Lucy…. Antes de pudrirme en una celda, hare que vallas a ver a tus padres!- Alguien salto desde el techo tirandome la pistola y el latigo, estaba vulnerable.

-Angel….-Dijo la persona que me ataco.

-Dime Cobra- Dijo Angel, asi que el es el famoso cobra de Oracion Seis.

-Encargate de esta chica…. Yo ire por esa flama.- dijo con la voz un demasiado apagada y seria.

-Estas seguro?-Pregunto Angel

-….No….. no tengo que ir a buscarlo- fue cuando fijo la Mirada en mi- Por que el vino a mi- bueno creo que de hecho veia atras de mi….. espera…. Que!?.

Me di la vuelta para ver a qeu se referia Cobra y lo que vi…..

-Estoy encendido…- Un tipo con una camisa negra sin mangas y encapuchado estaba justa atras de mi. Lo escalofriante fue cuando de sus manos empezo a salir… fuego.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte….. - Las manos de Cobra empezaron aponerse de un tono morado y le lanzo un golpe al de la capucha.

-Veamos que es mas mortal… si el veneno o el fuego…- No sabia si este tipo Nuevo sea aliado o no pero debia aprovechar que distriria a Cobra, ahora tenia paso libre hacia Angel.

-Angel, encargate de Lucy-Ordeno Cobra

-Encantada- Contesto la albina

-Rubia- el encapuchado me volteo a verme, tenia cubierta su nariz y boca pero sus ojos, se que ese color jade lo eh visto en otro lado-Encargate de la chica- Fua cuando pude ver porque salia fuego de sus manos, no, d sus muñecas, tenia unas muñequeras, al parecer con un pequeño conducto de donde salia la llama. Puede que Cobra tenga lo mismo.

-Bien hombre de fuego veamos que es mas mortal, sit tu fuego…. O mi veneno-

Y asi empezo la pelea, Angel y Cobra, y yo con este tipo misterioso, sera de fiar?

**000000000000000**

**Ojala les alla agradado y esperen el proximo capitulo!**

**¿comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: queiro alclarar de qeu el fic si sera Nalu, ya qeu algunas personas me han dicho si lo es o no lo es. Pero el qeu sea Nalu no quiere decir qeu no agrege mas parejas, pore so hago este capitulo para que vean que no miento. Disfrutenlo.**

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 3: Hombre de hielo y hombre de hierro.**

**Juvia POV**

-Lucy espera no vallas!- Grito Erza pero Lucy no obedecido.

Mire hacia atrás mío y observé como habían muerto gran parte de los policías, habían 8 cuando llegue, ahora solo quedaban 3, y yo tirada con 3 balas en mi pierna derecha...me estoy desangrado...si no paro la hemorragia...

-Levy mira allí!- dijo Cana. Midnight había saltado hacia el mar para ponerse a nadar, al parecer nadaba hacia un pequeño yate no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

- Mira, Levy vallan tras el- Levy y Mira empezaron a dirigirse hacia el yate allí esperarían a Midnight y lo atraparían- Jellal tu y tus hombres acompáñenme tenemos que seguir a los otros dos- dijo señalando a Race y a Hoteye quienes escapaban en motos acuáticas. -Cana ayuda a Juvia no debemos perderla-

- Si, no te dejare morir Juvia, ¿Me oyes?- dijo intentando animarme pero yo no veo muchas esperanzas.

Después todos se fueron y Cana se quedo con migo. Ella intentaba parar mi herida con trozos de tela de su blusa pero era inútil.

- Mejor voy por el botiquín a la camioneta, vamos Juvia aguanta no tardaré- Cana emprendió rumbo hacia donde estacionamos el vehiculo pero... Alguien disparo... Le dispararon a Cana... Alguien empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Cana, era de noche asi que no le pude ver bien la cara pero si escuche su horrible risa al meterle 3 disparos mas al cuerpo tirado de Cana. LA HABÍA MATADO EL INFELIZ. El volteo a verme...seguía yo... Se hacerlo y pude reconocerlo. Era Zero, líder de oración Seis.

Me apunto con su pistola y dijo- Que tus oraciones sean escuchadas-cerre los ojos...era mi fin...no podía hacer nada...

No se escucho ningún disparo pero escuche que algo calló cerca de mi. Abrí los ojos lenta mente...Zero tenia el cuello rebanado...y había un tipo con un cuchillo en la mano...tenia unos jeans negros y una capa abierta por lo que pude notar que no tenia camisa, iba encapuchado y con un pañuelo que cubría su boca y nariz.

-Trabajo terminado- dijo sacando un collar de su bolsillo, el collar tenia un símbolo muy extraño, jamas lo había visto, pero creo que era completamente gris.

Con la sangre de Zero, mancho el collar para que sea de color rojo. Ahora que lo veo bien, ese mismo símbolo lo tiene grabado en su pecho. ¿Que significa?.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero cuando estaba como a 10 metros se detuvo y me miro y miro mi herida. Se acercó y lo que hizo fue sorprendente. Tenia una especie de muñequeras que al parecer...congelan cosas...gracias a eso pudo detener mi hemorragia.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Para la próxima...no se si este para salvarte...así que cuídate - me dijo el extraño hombre.

- Lo hare- le dije.

El se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunte y el paro en seco.

-...Gray... solo Gray- ni si quiera volteo a verme y sin mas que decir desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

**0000000000000**

**Levy POV**

-Falta poco- dije al ver el yate y al tonto de Midnight nadando hacía el. De repente se escucho un disparo.

- Espera... Escuchaste?- pregunto Mira.

- si...viene de donde esta Juvia... Y ella esta herida!-Me empecé a preocupar por mi amiga aunque Cana estuviera con ella, no podía evitar sentir miedo por ellas.

-Levy tu ve y atrapa a Midnight, yo ire a ver que paso- Dijo Mirajanee

-Si- sin mas que decir ella regreso con Juvia y Cana y yo seguí mi primer destino.

**000000000 Levy Pov**

Llegue hasta el lugar donde estaba yate y para mi sorpresa ...

-Quédate en el suelo -le dije a Midnight quien apenas salía del agua. Pero no me hizo caso, solo se levantó y con un rápido movimiento me quito mi arma. Crei que me mataria pero lo único que hizo fue lanzar la pistola al océano y lanzarse sobre mi.

-Jajajjajaja puede que sean pequeñas pero igual son deliciosas, ustedes irán con migo a casa,jajaja- empezó a reír sádicamente y... Un momento... Dijo que son pequeñas...esta hablando de ...maldito hijo de!

-Buaaaagh- puede ver como Midnight se quitaba de encima mio, alguien lo golpeo. Pude ver a una persona grande, tenia una capa marrón e iba encapuchado, con un pañuelo cubría su boca y nariz, solo se podían ver sus ojos que curiosamente eran rojos.

Midnight se levantó después de ese golpe saco un cuchillo e intentó apuñalara esa persona pero... Pudo cubrir el ataque con algo que se parecía demasiado a una de las espadas de Erza, solo que esta mas que tener el filo de espada también tenía algunos cuantos dientes de sierra. Lo impresionante es que esa hoja de espada salio desde su muñeca derecha. Con la otra mano agarro una cadena que tenia colgada y con un movimiento logro atrapar a Midnight del cuello.

Yo estaba paralizada no se quien daba mad miedo si ese hombre o el de Oración Seis. El escondió su espada en su brazo, cuando lo hizo pude ver que era un tipo de artefacto que cubría todo su ante brazo. Saco un collar de color plata, y con el rebaño el cuello de Midnight.

-Porque...porque hiciste eso?-pregunte bastante nerviosa.

-Para que no le haga daño a nadie mas-el respondió, pude notar en su voz de que, aunque lo halla matado, no le agradaba hacerlo.

-Gracias- no me respondió, solo empezó a caminar para irse, me levante del suelo y pregunte- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunte.

-Gajeel- respondió a secas y sin dejar de caminar.

-Gracias Gajeel- el desapareció en las sombras.

**Pov normal**

-Mierda Cobra no hullas!- dijo Angel siendo amenazada con una pistola en la nuca, la portadora del arma era Lucy.

-Nos veremos después Salamander, y Angel... Suerte en la prisión- Cobra salto por una ventana escapando del chico de fuego.

-Mierda-Dijo el encapuchado- tsk... La tienes?- este le preguntó a la rubia. Cuando voltea a verla se da cuenta que tiene la 9 milímetros justo en la cara.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Lucy

El tipo se empieza a quitar la capucha y el pañuelo que cubría parte de su rostro. Cuando Lucy lo vio quedo sorprendida. Era Natsu, ella no había sabido nada de el desde el dia en que murió el padre de el. No podía crer que el era el Natsu tímido que le dijo a ella que le gustaba.

-Soy Natsu- fue lo único que dijo, el planeaba irse pero...la rubia se lanzo a el y le robo y beso. El se quedo en shock. Se preguntaba "¿Porque lo hizo?" pero no lo rechazó. El beso duro casi un minuto y cuando se separaron pudo la observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de algo-Lu...Lucy...-

**Fin capitulo 3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Notas: Ojala sea de su agrado este cap. Les inform que la proxima semana no esperen cap de este fic o de Instituto Fairy, ¿por que? Porque inicio mis examines :(. Pero cuando hacabe la temporada de examines inician mis vacaciones, asi que podre tener mas tiempo para hacer mas capitulos e incluso hacerlos mas amplios. Pero bueno sin mas qeu decir, me despido. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 4: Reglas de un Cazador**

**Pov Natsu**

Cobra había escapado, había perdido a mi presa, le pregunte a la otra chica si había atrapado a Angel, cunado volteo tengo el cañón de una 9 milímetros justo a 9 milímetros de mi frente, que irónico.

-¿Tu quien eres?- me pregunto algo seria y apuntándome todavía. Decidí contestarle, esto iba contra las reglas pero…..bah! que mas da?.

Me quite la capucha dejando al descubierto mi cabello rosado y también me quite el pañuelo que cubría parte de mi rostro-Soy Natsu- Creo que lo mejor será no romper las reglas, puede ser muy arriesgado, así que solo le dije mi nombre. Decidí irme, pero solo pude dar un paso al frente ya que esa chica…..esa chica me atrapo entre sus labios….. ¿que demonios? Solo he besado a una chica en toda mi vida y…. los labios de esta chica se sienten justo igual a los que bese hace tanto tiempo. No rechace ese beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. La observe detenidamente, se veía sonriendo, observe sus ojos, eran color chocolate, y esa cabellera dorada…¿acaso será?- Lu….Lucy…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Ella era la Lucy, la Lucy de la que eh estado enamorado toda mi vida, jamás creí volver a verla, pero la tenia frente a mi. Pero… ¿Por que justo en estos momentos difíciles tenia que rencontrarme con la persona que amo? y mas importante ¿que hace atrapando criminales tan peligrosos como los Oración Seis?, si ella es una agente entonces con mas razones…..

-Dejen de andar de tortolitos y - Angel, quien al parecer estaba esposada, no termino de hablar por que…

-Lucy! alejate de ese tipo!- Un policía con una cabellera naranja entro empezó a dispararme, logre esquivar la mayoría de las balas pero una me dio en un hombro.

Empecé a correr por los pasillos del barco, ya me había alejado de donde estaba Lucy, pero el policía me seguía persiguiendo. Pude visualizar una ventana pequeña, si calculaba bien mi salto hacia ella , podría salir sin problemas, corrí hacia ella y salte estirando todo mi cuerpo para que pudiera pasar por esa estrecha salida, por suerte para mi, caí en el agua del océano, empecé a nadar hacia la costa, solo eran como 15 metros, me apresure, el policía empezó a dispararme desde la ventana por la que yo salte. Seguí corriendo hasta que pude ver el vehículo de uno de mis compañeros.

-Apresurate!- Grito mi compañero Gray quien estaba en el asiento del conductor. Gajeel abrió la puerta de atrás desde adentro para que yo entrara rápidamente. Cuando entre Gray piso el acelerador para partir. El policía que me perseguía me vio subir y empezó a disparar al auto, por suerte no le dio a nada importante.

Partimos hacia nuestra "base", si es que se le puede decir asi, ya que esa base es la casa del maestro.

**000000000000000 Lucy Pov**

Loki arruino el momento, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, creí que por fin podría estar con el como lo prometimos de niños.

**_*Flash back *_**

_-Entonces seamos novios!-_

_-Jeje cuando seamos mas grandes te prometo que seremos novios-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Si, por ahora te daré un beso para que la promesa quede sellada- _

_-Te esperare hasta que crezcamos-_

_-Yo también esperare- Nos dimos un corto pero tierno beso en los labios._

**_*Fin flash back_**

-Mi primer y único beso…- dije en voz baja recordando ese momento, mientras levaba a Angel con mis compañeras.

-Descuida Lucy lo volverás a ver-parece que me escucho- a no ser de que tu amigo de cabellos naranjas lo mate claro- Intentaba provocarme, pero decidí estar cuerda y no contestarle.

Cuando llegamos con las demás pude observar que Racer y Hoteye dentro de una de las patrullas, este ultimo con la cara algo, ¿triste?, es raro ver esa expresión en un asesino. En fin eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, fue que todo mi equipo estaba cerca de una ambulancia, y pude ver que metieron a alguien dentro, pero como eran las 2 de la mañana no pude distinguir quien, deje a Angel con otro agente y me acercarme con mis compañeras a preguntar que sucedia.

-Lucy- Levi me hablo y estaba llorando, observe mejor y las demás hacían lo mismo…. ¿qué diablos paso?... seguí observando y pude ver que unos médicos metían en una bolsa el cadáver de, ¿Zero?, el líder de los Oración Seis esta muerto.

-Lucy…Cana…-Erza me llamo, también lloraba- Cana esta…esta muerta- dijo eso y solo se lanzo para abrazarme, estallo en llanto. Yo solo me quede en shock.

-Ca.. Cana es.. esta- Erza solo asintió. No pude evitar estallar en llanto también. Mi compañera…. mi amiga… esos desgraciados…

**Fin pov Lucy**

**Pov Jellal**

Lo mejor era dejar a las chicas solas unos momentos, esta perdida les va a afectar.

-Jellal- Loki me llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte

-Ya tenemos controlados a cinco de los seis, Zero y Midnight están muertos, Angel, Racer y Hoteye capturados, solo falta uno y será difícil.-

-¿Por que lo dices?, es un solo delincuente, será pan comido- le conteste.

-El problema es de que es un asesino…. es Cobra-

De todos tenia que mencionarlo a el, supongo que mi plan no tubo tanto éxito-Descuida lo atraparemos pronto-

-Eso espero, pero también hay que encargarnos de los que escaparon-

-¿Escaparon?-

-Los que asesinaron a Zero y Midnight-

-Ahh si, después nos haremos cargo de ellos, por ahora deberíamos llevarnos a estos tres a su nuevo hogar- me subí a un vehículo y le indique a Loki que subiera a otro para evitar mas la charla de ese tema. Ese chico es astuto, deberé ser mas precavido o descubrirán mi secreto.

Quería acompañar a Erza, pero por el momento lo mejor será dejarla con sus compañeras, tiene que desahogarse.

**0000000000000000 Pov normal**

Natsu, Gray, y Gajeel llegaron a su "base", era una casa de 2 pisos ya algo vieja, se encontraba un poco apartada del centro de la ciudad. Posiblemente para evitar a la policía.

-Entremos rápido quiero dormir un rato- dijo Gray abriendo la puerta, demasiado cansado por ser las 5 de la mañana.

-Deberíamos tomar trabajos mas temprano, no se algo cerca de las 10- dijo Gajeel yendo hacia la sala para lanzarse al sillón.

-Esta vez fue por que nuestro contacto nos llamo a las 12 de la noche, por eso salimos tarde- dijo Gray acomodándose para dormir en otro sillón diferente.

-Oye Salamander, no as hablado en todo el día ¿te pasa?-

Natsu había estado callado desde que vendo su herida en el auto, para sus amigos eso era raro en el.

-Mocosos!- Una voz proveniente de las escaleras los llamo. Esa persona se dirigía hacia la sala con ellos.-¿cómo les fue?- Su maestro, Makarov Dreyar, entro a la sala para preguntarles sobre su trabajo.

-Mejor de lo que esperamos, tenga- Gray saco el collar que mancho con un poco de la sangre de Zero.

-Atrápelo- Gajeel le lanzo a Makarov el collar manchado con la sangre de Midnight.

-…..-Natsu seguía en silencio

-Natsu- El maestro se puso frente a el- ¿Acabaste con tu presa?-Pregunto. Natsu seguía en silencio.-No te preocupes, no siempre se gana, pero ahora tu victima estará atenta a cualquiera de nuestros movimientos….¿Quien dijiste que le darías caza?-

-Cobra- Natsu contesto en seco.

-Mmmmm, con que Cobra, eso complica las cosas, pero no tienes que estar depresivo por eso, después lo atraparemos- dijo el viejo sonando compresivo.

-No es por eso que estoy así….yo… rompí las reglas- Dijo Natsu levantando la vista.

-Natsu- Makarov se aparto un poco del chico y hablo con voz mas seria.

-Yo también-

-y yo- Gray y Gajeel interrumpieron la conversación de Natsu y Makarov, y era cierto, confesaron sus nombres ante desconocidos.

-No le quitaras la vida a un inocente, ocultara tu identidad a cualquier persona, no compartías secretos del gremio a aquellos que no son parte de el, y sobre todo nunca dejaras atrás a un compañero aunque te cueste la vida, esas son las reglas de un CAZADOR DE FAIRY TAIL!¿Acaso es tan difícil cumplir con eso!?- los jóvenes solo se quedaron en silencio- ¿Cuáles rompieron?-

-Le confesé mi nombre a una chica, ella había visto como mate a uno de ellos y estaba de espaldas cundo ella pregunto mi nombre, así que ¿por que no?- confeso Gajeel.

-Yo hice lo mismo, pero… también use mis muñequeras para congelar la hemorragia de una chica, no vieron mi rostro- hablo Gray.

-¿Y tu Natsu?¿ que hiciste?-

-Pelee a lado de una agente… Cobra logro escapar…. Le confesé mi nombre y observo mi rostro, ella sabe quien soy- Natsu sabia que una cosa era que supiera su nombre, pero su rostro fue cruzar la demasiado la línea. Pero esa chica, esa chica era su Lucy. El joven ahora estaba confundido de que si hizo lo correcto o no.

-Natsu…- Makarov se quedo sin palabras, el que alguien supiera el rostro de un cazador podía ser muy peligroso- ….todos a sus habitaciones… tienen anulados los trabajos por todo un mes. Váyanse!- Los jóvenes cazadores se retiraron, todos sabían que hicieron mal al romper esa regla, puede poner en riesgo a su gremio.-Igneel….. Metalicana… ¿que hare con sus hijos?-

-_Necesitaba decírselo-_era lo que pensaban los tres jóvenes al entrar a sus recamaras.

**00000000000 Lucy pov**

Estaba en lo que parecía un viejo edificio, todas la personas que trabajaban allí habían salido, tenia que capturar a un asesino…. Pero ¿quién es ese asesino? No lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegue aquí. Como sea tengo que completar la misión.

Seguí caminando, llegue hasta la oficina del jefe de ese edificio. Había un tipo con una camisa negra sin mangas y encapuchado dándome la espalda. Ese hombre volteo para verme a los ojos, pero lo primero que vi fue al jefe del edificio muerto, una apuñalada en el corazón. El encapuchado tenia un collar manchado de sangré, el dije del collar tenia la misma forma que el tatuaje de su brazo.

-¿Por que lo haces?- le pregunte apuntándole con mi arma.

-…Por venganza- se lanzo sobre haciendo que me caiga. De su cinturón saco un cuchillo, lo dirigió hacia mi cara, iba a morir, pero la muerte nunca llego, el cuchillo fue clavado en el suelo a lado de mi rostro-….No puedo matarte….- se quito la capucha, pude ver que era Natsu y estaba llorando -… pero tampoco puedo estar contigo, no es correcto- yo no quería que el dijera eso, yo lo estuve esperando todos estos años para que podamos estar juntos. Agarre su rostro, lo empecé a acercar al mío y después…..

-Lucy!-

-uh? Ah? Que pasa?- pregunte, Levy había gritado de la nada.

-Despierta! Y suéltame- me dijo Levy, al parecer todo fue un sueño, y a quien iba a besar era a Levy.

-Lo siento..- dije mientras la soltaba

-Lucy creo que deberías ir a ver a un psicólogo, desde hace unos días estas así-

-No lo necesito, ¿que hora es?-pregunte

-Hora de ir a trabajar, Erza dijo que tenemos que volver a ver lo ocurrido de hace 2 semanas- Lo de hace dos semanas fue lo de Oración seis y el incidente de Cana, que en paz descanse.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar de eso?, solo falta un criminal y de eso se encargara la policía-

-No es sobre Cobra…. Quiere hablar sobre los…. Asesinos de Midnight y Zero…..tenemos que capturarlos-

-…..-

-Lucy- me quede en shock

-Ir tras….Natsu….-

**00000000000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y para que quede claro: Natsu, Gray y Gajeel son parte de un Gramio de CAZADORES, por eso consiguieron esas muñequeras. **

**Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo que no entendieron del fic solo diganmelo y contestare :)**

**Ahora qeu termine los examenes y estoy de vacaciones intentare subri capitulos mas a menudo :D**

**El proximo capitulo de Instituto Fairy lo subo el fin de semana.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Hola gente :) Lo se lo se, debí subir este capitulo hace unas semanas, pero por las fechas navideñas no eh tenido tiempo de escribir los capítulos, aun así, agradezco su paciencia por el cap, y se que algunos ya lo esperaban, bueno aquí lo tengo, disfruten ^w^.**

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 5: Amigos criminales.**

**Lucy Pov**

**Prisión de alta seguridad de Magnolia**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente de Oración seis, las cosas han estado difíciles sin Cana, pero debemos recuperarnos, todas estábamos consientes de que esos son los riesgos al estar en este trabajo. Erza llamo a todo el equipo para hablar sobre el ultimo miembro de ese grupo, el cual escapo, y también de los que asesinaron a 2 de ellos. Supongo que Natsu también es de ellos. En este momento estábamos en las oficinas principales de la prisión.

-Chicas, se nos a asignado el trabajo de ir tras los asesinos de Zero y Midnaght- Dijo Erza al equipo- Tendremos una pequeña ayuda de algunos agentes de la policía, el agente Jellal Fernandez y el agente Loki estarán apoyándonos en esta investigación- De todos los agentes del mundo, tenia que estar Loki en este asunto!.

-No solo estaremos nosotros Erza- dijo Jellal entrando a la habitación- debido a los testimonios de sus compañeras Juvia y Levy, se considero de que estos delincuentes pueden ser bastante peligrosos, por lo tanto se me ordeno reclutar temporalmente a alguien- Dijo mirando a mis dos amigas, ellas habían sido testigos de los asesinatos, y habían visto a dos de los asesinos.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Levy

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, vamos a las celdas a conocerlo-

Nos dirigimos a las celdas, para ser exactos a la ultima y al parecer la mas segura de todas, la entrada literalmente era la de una caja fuerte. Un policía que vigilaba la puerta, la empezó a abrir.

-Chicas, les presento a uno de los mas grandes criminales de Magnolia, el cazador Gildarts Clive.- ¿Clive!? ¿Acaso… familiar de Cana?!

La puerta empezó a abrirse y la persona qué estaba adentro, dejo a todos con una gran sorpresa.

Un hombre de unos 48 años, estaba golpeando una de las paredes, lo sorprendente es que uno de sus brazos, al parecer ortopédico, causaba un considerable daño a dicha pared.

-Gildarts, deja de jugar, tienes visita!- dijo el poli.

El viejo dejo de golpear la pared y giro la cabeza para mirarnos fijamente, sentí un escalofrió cuando vi que empezaba a caminar hacia nosotras con esa cara seria. Se para frente a Jellal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Gildarts

-Que nos ayudes en una investigación- contesto a secas Jellal.

Hubo un silencio

-Tu entra, tenemos que hablar antes de aceptar la propuesta- dijo Giltarts agarrando a Jellal del hombro para invitarlo a pasar a su celda.

-Creo que seria mejor que todos vallamos- dijo Erza, no confiaba en dejar a Jellal solo con ese tipo, después de ver como dejaba esa pared, no queríamos que eso le pasara a nuestro amigo.

-No te preocupes Erza, deberían ir a tomarse el día, mañana empezaremos la investigación y creo que durara bastante tiempo- Dijo Jellal, intentando de que evitemos preocuparnos por el.

-De acuerdo, vámonos chicas- Ordeno Erza un poco dudosa, pero no la culpo, a ella le gusta ese agente, así que es razonable preocuparse.

**0000000000000 Jellal pov**

-¿Y bien de que trata esa misión?- Pregunto Gildarts, sentándose en su cama y sacando un pastelillo de su almohada

-Esa es la parte difícil, tenemos que ir tras, Cobra-

-¿Difícil eso?, por favor!-

-Lo difícil es que también debemos ir tras los asesinos de Zero de Oracion seis, los cazadores de nuestro gremio, Fairy Tail-

-¿Queppp Jellalll ash perdido la cabedza?- dijo atragantándose con el pastelillo al escuchar los que dije.

-Lo se, no quería hacerlo, pero no me queda de otra, se me ordeno hacerlo y también me dijeron que tu debías ayudarnos si es que quieres salir antes de este lugar… pero podemos fingir que intentamos atraparlos-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, ir a lugares donde ellos han estado pero no encontrar nada irrelevante, y de esa forma mis superiores quedaran conformes de que al menos lo intenten te-

-¿Para que tanto rodeo? Solo capturemos a otras personas y digamos que son los cazadores-

-Imposible, dos de las chicas que venían con migo vieron a dos de ellos, posiblemente puedan reconocerlos-

-Bah! Supongo que ya no hay opciones, esta bien Jellal, te ayudare a fingir, peor solo por que tu hermano fue un gran cazador….. no me digas de que el fue uno de los que mato a Zero?-

-No, mi hermano Mystogan esta en un trabajo diferente en la ciudad de Edolas, los que fueron tras Oracion seis son Gray, Gajeel y Natsu-

-Mmmmm esos muchachos son buenos cazadores. Sea o no sea una farsa la que llevaremos tu y yo acabo, no será fácil capturarlos-

-Me preocupan las chicas, ellas son bastante buenas para capturar criminales, espero que no se den cuenta de nuestra actuación-

-hablando de esas chicas….. ¿ese es el grupo en el que esta Cana?- Gildart me pregunto por su hija, ¿ahora que le digo?.

-Gildarts, sobre tu hija…- No me sentía con la confianza de decirle la tragedia.

-¿Si? ¿qué pasa con Cana?-

-Fue asesinada hace dos semanas….- Hubo un silencio en el interior de la celda donde estaba, Gildarts cubría su rostro con unos cabellos que caían hacia su cara, creo que debí ser mas sutil para decirle lo de su hija.

-… Largate de mi celda Jellal….. ven mañana para que te pueda ayudar…..- fue lo único que me dijo, al parecer acepto la misión, aunque solo me ayudara a que no capturen a los chicos. Salí de la celda, un guardia cerro la puerta. Cuando se cerro la puerta, sonó un gran estruendo dentro de la celda, al parecer Gildarts golpeo la puerta, pues, aperas de ser una puerta bastante parecida a la de una caja fuerte, esta tenia un gran relieve por el golpe. El viejo si que fue afectado por la noticia.

Y esa es la realidad en la que vivo, soy miembro del gremio de cazadores de Fairy Tail, un contacto del equipo de Natsu, yo les doy las misiones a esos tres idiotas, y secretamente les doy su paga. Gildarts también es un cazador, pero fue capturado por otros agentes en el pasado, y ahora se me dio la misión de capturar a los de mi propio gremio. Creo que es hora de engañar a mis superiores en la policía.

**0000000000000000 Lucy Pov**

Erza nos dio el día libre, así que Levy, Juvia, una amiga llamada Kinana y yo fuimos a la discoteca Scale, debíamos despejarnos después de ver a aquel viejo loco de la prisión, y pensar de que debemos trabajar con el. Bueno considero de que yo soy la que mas necesita relajarse, con todo este asunto de ir tras Natsu, hace que me duela la cabeza, ¿dónde estará el?. Ya llevábamos casi una hora allí, pero Levy de repente dijo.

-Chicas quiero un novio!- Dijo Levy para luego estampar su cara sobre la mesa.

-Creo que el alcohol ya se te subió Levy-chan-Le dije

-No es eso, es solo que a veces me siento solita y quisiera que un hombre grande y fuerte me protegiera cuando vamos de misión- al parecer yo tenia razón, a Levy se le pasaron las copas y eso ultimo lo dijo casi de una forma soñadora, y haciendo movimiento extraños- que me cuide en esas misiones, como Gajeel…..ahhhhh- ¿Gajeel? ¿Acaso Levy se enamoro o sigue siendo el alcohol?.

-Levy-san, ¿quien es Gajeel?- pregunto Juvia.

-Gajeel es el que me sal… momento momento momento!...creo que se me subió el alcohol- Por fin lo admitió y al parecer quiere vomitar

-Tranquila Levy, ven te llevo al baño para que puedas sacer todo eso- dijo Kinana agarrando a Levy para llevársela.

-Gracctias Kiaana, eges uga uena amigha- dijo Levy con pleno vomito en la boca, ella y Kinana se fueron al baño.

-Ahhh, esa Levy- suspiro Juvia.

-Si, se parece a Cana- dije yo algo triste al recordar la tragedia de mi amiga.

-Descuida Lucy, ella ahora ya esta en un lugar mejor, tenemos que seguir sonriendo por ella- Juvia intento animare, yo solo le sonreí por que ella tenia razón, Cana hubiera querido que no estuviéramos tristes por ella- Lucy, ¿que te parece si bailamos?-

-Me parece bien Juvia- Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y fuimos a la pista de baile.

-Suelta tu cuerpo Lucy! y puede que consigas novio!- grito Juvia ya que la música estaba muy alta, a lo que ella dijo yo solo me sonroje.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero un novio!-le dije a Juvia mientras seguíamos bailando, pero alguien agarro mi hombro por detrás, gire mi cabeza para ver quien era y….

-¿Segura que no quieres uno?- Me dijo sonriendo.

**0000000000000 Pov Natsu**

-¿Segura que no quieres uno?-Le dije, se quedo en shock. Se veía hermosa, estaba justo como la recordaba, con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaron de pequeño.

-Natsu!- grito bastante contenta para luego saltar y abrazarme, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, le correspondí con un abrazo mas fuerte, no quería que nos separáramos, no después de no estar con ella en tanto tiempo, lo único que quería era estar con ella.

-Natsu- Gray me llamo, estaba parado atrás de mi, y me llamo con esa voz seria que me indicaba que debemos irnos rápido, después de todo estoy en ese lugar para terminar el trabajo que empecé, lo mire con ojos de suplica para que el se adelantara y que yo luego lo seguiría-….mmmmm esta bien, no te tardes…uh- Gray choco accidentalmente con una chica de cabellera azul, al parecer amiga de Lucy, pude ver como ambos se sonrojaron- lo lamento, con permiso- y Gray por fin se retiro.

-Uh…. ettooo….. ire a ver como están Levy y Kinana- Esa chica de cabello azul nos dejo a Lucy y a mi para que podamos hablar mas tranquilos.

-Natsu- Lucy me llamo, la mire a los ojos, y sin pensarlo, nos volvimos a besar, el tercer beso que le eh dado en toda mi vida. Nos separamos por falta de aire

-Te extrañe- le dije para después volver a besarla.

**000000000000000 unos minutos antes. Kinana Pov**

-Vamos Levy, sacalo todo- Estaba ayudando a mi amiga a que se le bajara al menos un poco el alcohol.

-Puedes traerme un vaso de agua…..buagggg- ella seguía vomitando.

-Claro, esperame aquí- salí de los sanitarios de mujeres para dirigirme a la barra- me da un vaso de agua-

-Claro- me contesto la camarera.

-Que sean dos- la voz de un hombre se escucho a mi lado, seguro es uno de esos idiotas pervertidos, gire mi cabeza para verlo y era…

-Hola vieja amiga- me dijo con una las pocas sonrisas sinceras que tenia, me gustaban esas sonrisas, por que solo me las dedica a mi.

-Cobra-

-Aquí tienen sus vasos de agua- la camarera nos entrego nuestras bebidas y se retiro.

Cobra se lo tomo de un jalón para luego mirarme con el único ojo que le servía- Me tengo que ir, recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando-Por mas acosador que pudo haber sonado eso, sabia que sus intenciones con migo eran buenas, ya me lo a demostrado antes. Se levanto de la barra y me dio un beso e la mejilla, para luego retirarse, lo perdí entre la gente de la disco.

-Con permiso- Pude ver que un hombre de cabellera negra se dirigía rápidamente hacia la dirección a donde se fue Cobra. Me empecé a preocupar, aun que no debería estarlo, se lo que el hace y se que mis amigas están tras el, pero el es bueno, ¿verdad?.

Fui hacia donde estaba Levy para seguir ayudándola con su borrachera.

**00000000000000000 Juvia Pov.**

Le mentí a Lucy al decirle de que iría con Levy, la verdad quería seguir al amigo del tipo de cabello rosado amigo de Lucy. Yo conocía a ese tipo, no lo reconocí por su rostro, pero si por su voz profunda, estoy segura de que será ese tipo que me salvo de una hemorragia hace dos semanas, Gray.

Lo vi salir por la puerta trasera, lo seguí, cuando salí estaba en un callejón mire hacia ambos lados y…..nada, no había nada ni nadie, peor se sentía frio, era raro por que cuando llegamos a Scale, hacia bastante calor, por algo todas nos pusimos minifalda. Mire una de las paredes del callejos y pude observar algo raro, pero al menos ya me había sacado de mis dudas.

-Tenga cuidado….. Gray-sama –

**000000000000fin del capitulo**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Les gustaron las apariciones de Gildarts y Kinana, ojala que si, por que estarán seguido en este fic.**

**Esta ves no prometo nada de cuando subiré un nuevo cap, por que este, con mucha suerte pude sacar tiempo para hacerlo. Espero les guste. :)**

**Díganme su opinión del cap en un REVIEW(SI LO HACEN SUBIRE CAP LO AS PRONTO POSIBLE ¬U¬)**

**Les aviso que el primero de Enero subiré un One-shot sobre el año nuevo, ustedes díganme de que pareja lo quieren, se puede con todas :)**

**Se despide su amigo Blossomy, Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 6: Respuestas**

**Lucy Pov**

Estaba con mis amigas en plena fiesta y de la nada me encuentro con Natsu. Nos besamos, no tiernamente como hace años, esta vez los besos eran mas apasionados.

-Natsu- me separe de sus labios y hundí mi rostro en su pecho con un abrazo- ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-Eso no importa…. ya estoy aquí….. contigo- el me abrazo mas fuerte- y quiero que siempre sea así-

El abrazo duro demasiado, mientras toda la demás gente bailaba, el y yo solo estábamos parados juntos.

-Natsu-

-¿Uh?-

-Quiero respuestas- Todavía estaba confundida sobre la vida de el, cuando lo conocí era un niño inocente y feliz, y hace dos semanas que me rencontré con el, era todo un asesino.

-Hay que sentarnos- Natsu me guio hacia una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos, cara a cara.- Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?-Pregunto de forma seria.

-Después del incidente de tu padre, ¿a dónde fuiste?-

-Mi tío, Metalicana cuido de mi por dos años, a los 10 mi primo y yo fuimos a vivir juntos con nuestro abuelo-

-¿En todo ese tiempo no pudiste ir a verme?- pregunte ahora un poco molesta

-Por seguridad casi no salía-El seguía serio

-¿Seguridad?, ¿hablas de seguridad cuando eres todo un asesino serial!?- pregunte, ahora casi gritando

-No soy un asesino!- empezó a levantar la voz. Ante eso hubo un silencio entre nosotros dos, nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro.

-si no eres un asesino, ¿que hacías en los muelles intentando matar a Cobra?- Pregunte, pero el no contesto, solo bajo la mirada- ¿y por que esa misma noche, dos de los miembros de Oración Seis fuero n eliminados?-el seguía callado- Me asignaron una misión…..como pudiste darte cuanta hace unas semanas, soy un agente, seguridad privada para ser exactos…. Trabajo con mis compañeras y de ves en cuando trabajamos junto a policías- seguía sin mirarme- la misión es capturar a los asesinos de los dos miembros de oración seis….. y también a ti.

-Te veo luego Lucy-Natsu se levanto de su asiento demasiado exaltado. Se empezó a dirigir a la salida principal, lo empecé a seguir.

-Natsu espera!- lo vi salir por la puerta, así que también salí, lo vi caminando tranquilamente por la banqueta- Natsu ven acá!-

-Nos vemos luego Luce!-Dijo siguiendo su camino y dando me la espalda, y de una forma burlona.

-¿Luce? ,ese idiota- me dije a mi misma algo enojada.

Lo empecé a seguir mas deprisa.

-No me vas a parar verdad- dijo Natsu al darse cuenta que lo empecé a perseguir mas rápido. El empezó a correr a un ritmo lento.

-Te eh estado esperando varios años, no te dejare ir tan fácil- le dije persiguiéndolo de forma divertida. A lo que el solo sonrió.

Lo perseguí por 3 cuadras y el giro hacia lo que parecía un callejón.

-Oye! ¿a dónde vas!?- le pregunte gritando cuando entro a ese callejón.

Lo seguí hasta allí, entre al mismo callejón y el estaba parado mirando hacia el cielo.

-Lo que estaba haciendo ese día era trabajar- me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia una de las paredes.

-¿Trabajar?- pregunte.

-Trabajar como cazador- dijo para después sonreírme y correr hacia la pared que hace unos instantes el estaba observando. Hizo un salto en la pared y de sus muñecas, salí esa llama que vi la ultima vez, lo hizo para impulsarse y saltar a otra pared, repitió varias veces ese movimiento hasta llegar al techo del edificio.

-Oye!- me dijo desde lo alto-Intenta atraparme la próxima vez que me veas!- dijo de una forma juguetona y desafiante a la vez.- Y por cierto!...aun te amo!- eso ultimo no me lo esperaba. Después de eso se fue por los techos de los edificios.

-Yo también te amo, pero si quieres jugar jugaremos- A pesar de que tenga que capturar a la persona que amo, yo nunca me hago atrás cuando alguien me desafía, el me desafío. Así que lo atrapare. Lo cazare.

**0000000000000000Pov Normal**

Gray se encontraba persiguiendo a Cobra por los techos de varios edificios, saltando de uno a otro. Se suponía que eso tenia que hacerlo con Natsu pero, le dio un poco de tiempo personal a su amigo.

-Por fin te tengo acorralado-Dijo Gray al ver de que, después de esa persecución, llegaron a un edificio en plena construcción.

-Te equivocas Gray-Cobra se dio media vuelta para mirar cara a cara a Gray- el que esta acabado eres tu- a cobra se le empezaron a poner las manos de un color purpura (**NA: para que entiendan, como Natsu tiene muñequeras de fuego y gray de Hielo, Cobra tiene una especie de guantes que se bañan en toxinas letales cuando entran a una herida abierta, en las puntas de los dedos de los guantes tienen una especie de pequeñas garras, de esa forma cuando Cobra ataca, las toxinas entraran a una herida causada por el rasguño de la garra **)

**-**Si eso es lo que quieres- Gray con sus muñequeras congelo uno de sus codos y una de sus manos, haciendo unas especies de lanzas.

Ante eso empezaron a pelear, Gray atacando a Cobra, mientras este esquivaba los ataques, haciendo que los cortes de Gray sean en algunos de los ligeros soportes de la construcción. Al mismo tiempo Gray intentaba no ser herido por una de las toxinas de Cobra.

-Intenta lo que quieras Gray, a diferencia de los demás tu no eres nada, no deberías tener el honor de llamarte Cazador- dijo Cobra provocando al Fullbuster.

-CALLATE!- Gray se abalanzo sobre Cobra, per este lo esquivo- El menos indicado para decir eso eres tu Cobra, ¿O ya olvidaste como conseguiste esas?- dijo refiriéndose a los guantes.

-Yo deje ese titulo por que el gremio no me daba la libertad que necesitaba, y a diferencia tuya yo si tengo sangre de un Cazador, ¿o no? hijo de Silver-

Gray empezaba a enojarse cada vez mas- dije que cierres la boca!- volvió a atacar y esta vez logro hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo de Cobra.- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver!- dijo Gray deshaciendo las lanzas para quitarse la camisa de fiesta (**Recuerden que estaba en el antro)**.

-Tu padre pertenece a Tártaros, y tu naciste en ese lugar, en el gremio de los que son llamados demonios-

-Pero me aleje de ellos y ahora soy de Fairy Tail y los que pertencen a ese gremio y los que alguna vez pertenecieron son mi familia- Gray empezó a crear una espada de hielo- tu eres mi Familia Cobra, por que alguna vez fuiste parte de nosotros- Gray ataco hacia el estomago de Cobra pero este lo paro con una salo mano.

Cobra le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Gray, este no lo pudo parar, Gray callo de rodillas adolorido, vio como las garras de Cobra se acercaban a su rostro, Gray cerro los ojos, era el fin.

Un fin que al parecer nunca llego, Gray abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún ataque de su oponente, miro hacia los lados y vio a Cobra, sentado a la orilla del edificio, mirando la gran ciudad de Magnolia.

-Aunque no lo queras admitir yo gane esta pelea- dijo Cobra sin dejar de contemplar las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Por que dejaste el gremio?- pregunto Gray sentándose a lado del que alguna vez llamo amigo.

-Quería una vida- Contesto.

-¿Una vida como criminal? ¿uniéndote a Oración Seis?-dijo Gray con cierto enojo.

-Una vida con la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, y estar ene se gremio no me lo permitiría-

-No entiendo-

-Algún día lo harás Gray, cuando sepas que es estar enamorado, no digo que Fairy Tail es malo pero, yo quería algo que no me permitirían si continuaba dentro-

-En ese caso cumple tu sueño- dijo Gray mirando a Cobra- antes de que te atrapemos- sonrió.

-Eso hare- Cobra se levanto y empezó a mirar justo hacia debajo de la orillad el edificio- Cuidate Gray, la próxima puede que si te mate, y por cierto hiciste unos buenos cortes en esa columnas-

-¿qué?- Gray volteo a ver las columnas que señalo Cobra y al parecer….

-Ahhhhh- cayeron- cof cof, ¿a dónde se fue?-

-No vemos hielito!- Cobra bajaba por el exterior del edificio deslizándose usando sus garras.

-Ese idiota- dicho esto la estructura empezó a moverse mas- creo que lo mejor es que me valla- Gray se dirigió hacia uno de los edificios que tenia mas cerca para escapar del derrumbe del lugar donde peleo-Ese idiota de Natsu me las pagara!-

-¿Pagar que cosa?- Natsu salto al mismo techo que Gray y camino hacia el despreocupadamente.

-Y aun preguntas- Gray le da un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-kaaa… idiota ¿quieres pelea!?-

-Acabo de pelear contra el que se suponía era tu adversario!-

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Se fue, pero lo volveremos a ver- Dijo Gray mirando hacia el edificio donde había combatido con Cobra.

-Perdiste- Natsu le dijo a Gray de forma burlona

-Callate!-este le contesto- como sea debemos ir a casa rápido, creo que cause un alboroto-

-Muy bien-

**000000000000****0 Media hora despues,Casa de Makarov y los demás, Pov normal.**

**-**Por fin llegan- Dijo Makarov al ver que Natsu y Gray entraban a la casa.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos al unción.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto el viejo

-Cobra sigue libre-Dijo Natsu

-¿Volvieron a fallar?-

-Tuvimos una pequeña distracción, no volverá a pasar- dijo Gray mirando a Natsu de reojo y recalcando la palabra distracción.

-No se preocupen, lo atraparemos después, mientras no se una a otra banda como Oración Seis o cause fuertes crímenes, no es una amenaza-aclaro el viejo para que dejen el asunto de Cobra por un tiempo.

-Si- dijeron ambos.

-¿Donde esta Gajeel?-Pregunto Natsu

-Fue con Jellal a recibir una información y un nuevo trabajo, no debe tardar- contesto el maestro. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

-Ya volví- Dijo Gajeel entrando.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijo Jellal?- pregunto Makarov.

-Tenemos problemas, la policía…-

-La policía esta tras nosotros, tras nosotros tres específicamente- Dijo Natsu evitando de que Gajeel terminara de hablar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Gajeel algo confundido, ante esa pregunta Natsu solo desvió la mirada.

-Como sea… ¿eso es todo Gajeel?- Dijo Makarov.

-No, el asignado para ir tras nosotros es Jellal y un grupo de agencia privada conformado por chicas, Fairy Hills si no me equivoco, también los superiores en la agencia de policía solicitaron la ayuda de Gildarts- Dijo Gajeel explicando la información que Jellal le había dado.

-¿Gildarts!?- dijo Gray bastante preocupado.

-No se preocupen, Jellal y Gildart intentaran que las chicas de la otra agencia no interfieran en nuestros trabajos-

-Hablando de trabajos ¿cual es el siguiente?- Pregunto Natsu bastante curioso, como la ultima misión fallo, el espera tener mayor éxito en las siguientes.

-Atrapar a una loca, una científica llamada Daphne, ha estado experimentando con diversos animales ilegalmente los últimos meses, debemos descubrir donde esta su laboratorio, capturarla, reunir toda la información posible de ese lugar para al final destruirlo- Explico Gajeel.

-Bien chicos empezaran mañana a investigar, por ahora vallan a descansar- Ordeno Makarov, ante esto los tres jóvenes Cazadores se empezaron a retirar- tu no Natsu, necesito hablar contigo- ante esto el Drageneel se sentó en uno de los sofás-¿Cómo sabias que la policía va tras ustedes?- Natsu solo debió su mirada, no quería contestar- Natsu…. no me enojare ni aplicare un castigo ante la respuesta, lo prometo-

-Una amiga me lo dijo- Natsu miro a Makarov dando su respuesta

-Y esa amiga, ¿de donde saco la información?-

-Es ….una de las agentes….. de ese grupo de investigación privada que menciono Gajeel- ante esto Makarov solo quedo mirando al joven.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-

-De pequeño la conocí-

-De pequeño tu no socializabas mucho-

-La conocí en la fiesta…. El día que murió mi padre- Makarov mantuvo un silencio corto, pero que en la mente de Natsu parecían horas.

-Entonces la encontraste, después de tantos años volviste a verla-

-ah?...¿a que se refiere?- Dijo Natsu confundido.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lucy?-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-De pequeño hablabas dormido- dijo Makarov levantándose de su asiento para sonreírle al muchacho- Descuida Natsu, no tienes prohibido salir con ella- dijo empezando a retirarse- pero no vallas a tomar el mismo camino que Cobra, ¿entendido?-dijo para después retirarse a su habitación, dejando solo a Natsu en la sala.

-¿Cobra?- Natsu estaba confundido, ¿qué tenia que ver Cobra con todo esto?. Subió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y…..

-Natsu tiene novia! Y es su contrincante!- dijeron Gray y Gajeel burlándose de su amigo.

-No.. no es mi novia- ante eso Gray y Gajeel se miraron.

-Se quieren y no son novios! Se quieren y no son novios!- estos dos seguían burlándose.

-Oye!, dejen de reírse, y tu Gray no te hagas el chistosito, que bien vi como te pusiste rojo al ver a la chica de pelo azul en la fiesta-

-¿FUERON A UNA FIESTA!?-Dijo Gajeel

-No… no es nada Natsu, además, siento que la conozco de algún otro sitio pero no recuerdo- dijo Gray pensativamente ignorando la pregunta de Gajeel.

-Bueno eso lo discutimos mañana, vamos a dormir, estoy exhausto- dijo Natsu, ante esto los demás hicieron lo mismo.

**00000000000000000 A la mañana siguiente en la agencia de investigación privada Fairy Hills.**

-CUENTANOS TODO LUCY!-

-Kyyyyyaaaaa-

**0000000000000000000000 FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Este capitulo, a mi parecer, fue un poco mas cómico, y con acción y romance, así que espero que les halla gustado :)**

**Se me ocurrió una idea para agregar a un Happy y a un Phanter Lily a la historia, ya no serian pequeños ni tiernos como se suponen que son pero, ustedes díganme si les gusta la idea de que Natsu tenga un leopardo súper desarrollado genéticamente pero que obtuvo un pelaje de color azul por ser el primer espécimen en pruebas genéticas con animales. Ustedes díganme :3**

**Y en respuesta a Guest: no, no puedo revivir a Cana, y vete preparando por que tarde o temprano alguien mas morirá en la historia c: (siento que me escucho muy sádico c:)**

**Un saludo a : , Trihexa y a Guest por estar siguiendo mi historia desde hace bastante tiempo, un abrazo se despide Blossomy Wizard adiós!**

**¿Reviews y Fav?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por fin después de casi dos semanas puedo actualizar, lamento la demora :c pero la escuela no me da tiempo. Aun así por compensación, este cap es el mas largo (19paginas) y espero que lo disfrute y si me dejan un Review me ayudaría mucho. Ahora les dejo una pequeña nota sobre las vestimentas de las agantes de fairy Hills.**

**Agentes de fairy Hills: Falda corta (color rosa, blanca o negra) o legins negros. Blusa de botones (Blanca, rosa o negra) en la parte izquierda de la blusa hay una placa con el nombre de la agente.**

**Caminos diferentes**

**Capitulo 7: Grotesco, tierno y excitante. **

**Agencia de investigación privada Fairy Hills. Pov Lucy.**

-CUENTANOS TODO LUCY!-

-KYAAAAAAA- Apenas llego a la oficina y todas las chicas me andan atacando con preguntas que no entiendo!

-¿Lo besaste?-

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-

-¿De verdad es guapo!?-

-¿Chicas de que están hablando!?-Les dije de una vez, no entendía nada!.

-Del chico con el que saliste ayer!- Dijeron las chicas

-¿Co….como se enteraron?- Todas miraron a la única que estaba sentada en su lugar de trabajo sin hacer escandalo.

-Ju…juvia lo siente….. pero no pude evitarlo!- dijo toda apenada. Yo solo suspire y le sonreí indicándole que no se preocupara.

-Entonces Lucy, ¿Quién es ese chico?-Dijo Mira bastante picara.

-Es un viejo amigo, nada fuera de lo normal, ya tranquilícense- Aunque mas que un viejo amigo, es el chico al que YO voy a capturar.

-Lucy- Me llamo Erza desde su oficina- Puedes venir un momento- Asentí.

Entre a su oficina y me senté frente a ella, por su mirada, note que tenia que decirme algo importante- Lucy, aparte del trabajo de los asesinos de Oración Seis, el gobierno quiere que hagamos otro trabajo, por lo tanto, quiero que tu, Juvia y Bisca tomen el trabajo-Con un demonio!- ¿Aceptas?- podría negarme, pero conociéndola me preguntara por que la rechazo, pero no le puedo decir las condiciones en las que estoy con Natsu.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- No aceptare una misión de la que no tengo información.

-Bien- me dio unos papeles y empecé a observarlos- La chica de esa foto, es una loca que hace experimentos con animales ilegalmente, de alguna forma busca hacerlos mas, mmmm se podría decir fuertes-

-¿Para que quiere hacerlo?-

-No lo sabemos, pero debemos detenerla, hacer ese tipo de experimentos es ilegal, sin mencionar cruel-

-Esta bien, acepto-

-Me alegra escuchar eso Lucy, tu, Juvia y Levy la atraparan, Yo Mira y Bisca nos encargaremos del asunto de Cobra y los asesinos, toda la información que necesites de esa loca, esta en esos papeles, ya sabe como se hace- al decir eso ultimo me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

-Claro!, no es mi primer trabajo Erza- dije en un tono divertido- me pondré a analizar los datos de esta mujer, nos vemos, me empecé a retirar de la oficina y justo en la puerta de salida- ah!, y no terminen lo de los Cazadores sin mi!- en ese momento salí de la oficina de Erza para ir a mi lugar de trabajo. Descubrir donde se esconde esta tipa puede que tarde un poco.

**00000000000Erza POV**

¿Cazadores?¿desde cuando les dice así?, bueno no debería tomarle importancia, debería seguir analizando la situación con eso asesinos, ¿Por que lo hicieron? ¿en que momento? ¿y como es que no fallaron para matar a Zero y Midnight? Tengo suerte de que Jellal me ayudara en este caso, pero hay algo en el tipo de la prisión que me da mala espina, que halla querido hablar a solas con Jellal a solas y que halla casi destruido la pared a golpes, es bastante raro, debo de tenerlo vigilado, es posible que se le haga fácil escapar cunado no estemos mirando.

**00000000000Normal POV **

8 p.m. en uno de los bares mas remotos de la ciudad.

-¿¡Por que no le dije que era su padre!?-Se quejo Gildarts sentado en la barra con varios tarros de cerveza vacías.

-Gildarts tomar tanto no te ayudara en nada!- se quejo Loke dándole un zape al Clive, lo que provoco que.

-ahhhhhhh!- Loke sale disparado después de recibir un puñetazo(con el brazo sano) de Gildarts.

-Ba…bastardo- se quejo mientras se agarraba la zona del golpe.

-No lo provoques-le aconsejo Jellal sentado en una de las mesas.

-Pero el…-

-Si aprecias tu vida no lo provoques-ante esto Loke solo se callo y se sento frente al peli azul.

-Ese tipo enserio da miedo- dijo mirando a Gildarts.

-Que no te sorprenda…..hay peores- Dijo Jellal mientras empezaba a tomar su cerveza mirando a Gildarts_- ese hombre, Gildarts Clive, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores cazadores de la región y haber luchado junto a Metalicana e Igneel , no pudieron ganarle, ese tipo, el que asesino a Igneel hace 12 años, sigue libre, y a pesar de no saber su paradero, sigue vivo, y tarde o temprano hará algún movimiento-_

-Jellal!-Grito Loke

-¿uh? ¿eh?, ¿qué pasa Loke?-

-Te pregunta, "¿a que te refieres con peores?"-

-Uh, no.. no es nada, creo que el alcohol ya se me subió jeje- dijo Jellal a su compañero- _Loke es muy joven para saber de el, ese es un trabajo para los cazadores, en especial para los hijos de quienes llamaban antes Los Dragones, Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox, ojala algún día puedan detener a esa gran amenaza, no solo de la ciudad, ni del país, del mundo entero.-_

-Bueno Jellal, creo que mejor me voy antes de que me pidas que lleve a ese borracho al auto- dicho esto Loki se retiro –_Esto esta muy raro, primero Jellal lleva ese viejo criminal a desahogarse en una taberna, luego ese loco me da un golpe que hasta el momento sigo sintiendo, después me dicen que hay peores pero no me dicen quien, ese peli azul es bastante raro y confiado al parecer, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, es mi jefe…..creo que iré a visitar a Lucy, aun es temprano y…. la noche es larga…._

**0000000000000Normal POV Misma hora**

-¿Ya casi?-

-No-

-Ahora?-

-No-

-¿Cuanto falta?- El peli rosado no dejaba de preguntar

-MUCHO! ME FALTA MUCHO!-Grito arto el hombre del metal.

-No tienes que enojarte, solo preguntaba-

-Pues deja de preguntar y deja que me concentre, y si me logro concentrar antes tendremos la ubicación de Daphne!-Dijo el pelinegro- Por ahora deberías ir a ver a tu novia ¿no? Ge-he- Dijo burlándose

-mmmmm- Natsu se quedo pensando- nos vemos- se dirigió a la ventana

-No iba enserio y usa la puerta para salir!- Natsu había salido por la ventana.-Tsk idiota- en ese momento el Maestros caminaba por el pasillo de hacia su habitación con una taza de café- Oye viejo!-

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel?-

-¿Gray no ha vuelto del patrullaje?-

-No, puede que llegue tarde, dijo que explorara el otro lado de la ciudad para ver si encuentra algo sobre el laboratorio-

**000000000000000000000Gray POV**

Decidí visitar el otro extremo de la ciudad, iba con mi vestimenta de cazador, eh estado allí antes por trabajos, pero nunca me eh puesto a observala a fondo. Iba por los techos, bastante tranquilo la verdad, de hecho iba caminando con manos en los bolsillos por los techos, al parecer estas calles son bastante tranquilas.

-Adios chicas, nos vemos mañana!- escuche una voz, una voz conocida, ¿dónde la abre escuchado antes?.

Trepe un poco mas alto y pude visualizar una edificio de unos tres pisos, tenia un letrero que decía Fairy Hills, wow que originales, solo que cambiaron el Tail por Hills. En la entrada del edificio pude ver a la que había hablado hace poco despidiéndose de sus amigas, esa chica, ya la avía visto antes ¿dónde? .

Decidí seguirla sin que me viera. Desde donde la podía ver, que no la visualizaba todavía muy bien, pude notar que tenia en su cara cierto….. nerviosismo.

**00000000000000000POV Juvia**

Seguía caminando hacia mi casa, intentaba estar tranquila, pero es que este sentimiento de miedo me esta matando.

_*Flash back*_

_-Juvia!-_

_-Dime Lucy-_

_-Erza nos asigno una misión, tu, Levy y yo-_

_-Me parece bien, pero, ¿y los asesinos?-_

_-De eso se encargaran Erza, Mira y Bisca mientras nosotras hacemos el otro trabajo, mientras antes lo acabemos, antes estaremos junto a ellas para atrapar a los asesinos-_

_-Juvia esta de acuerdo!, ¿cuál es el siguiente trabajo?-_

_-Capturar a una loca de laboratorio, mira tu correo te enviare los datos en unos minutos para que los analices en tu computadora-Ante esto mi amiga Lucy se retiro a su puesto de trabajo._

_Abrí mi correo, y me di cuenta de que me había llegado uno de "desconocido", me dio curiosidad y lo abrí._

_"__Juvia, crees que puedes dejarme así como así?, dejame informarte, que desacerté de mi será un caso difícil….te tengo vigilada, e iré por ti, para arreglar nuestros asuntos, ahh y si intentas decirle esto a alguna de tus amiguitas, veras de lo que soy capaz realmente. Atentamente, tu ex novio Bora "_

_*Fin del Flash back*_

Ahora que hare, supuestamente me esta vigilando, debo tener cuidado, ninguna de las chicas sabe de esto, al menos robe una de las armas d la bodega por si acaso.

Seguí caminando, las calles cada vez estaban mas vacías, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que me encontraba totalmente sola en la oscuridad de la noche, y mi casa, aun se encontraba a unas 7 cuadras. Pude escuchar el sonido de unas hojas secas romperse.

-Juvia….-

**000000000000Pov Natsu**

-Y ahora ¿A DÓNDE MIERDA VOY!?-Me encontraba totalmente perdido, como se me ocurre salir a buscar a Lucy cunado ni siquiera se donde vive ni en donde trabaja, se que es agente privada, pero no donde queda un lugar de esos.-Baaaah, creo que mejor iré aaaa…..- Me puse a pensar, ¿que lugares les gustan las chicas?- Al centro comercial!- en ese lugar hay de todo, pero en especial tiendas de ropa, y las chicas adoran eso, ¿verdad?.

**0000000000Pov Normal**

**-**Lucy, ¿crees que le guste a Mira?-Dijo la pequeña Levy a su amiga.

-Ella adora los vestidos negros, le encantara-Respondió la rubia al ver el vestido negro que le regalaría Levy a Mira.

-Perfecto!, será un buen regalo de cumpleaños-

-Sip!-Le sonreí a mi amiga, note que ya eran las 8:00 de la noche- Deberíamos irnos ya ¿no crees?-

-Adelantate Lucy, quiero seguir viendo las tiendas, iré al departamento mas noche-

-De acuerdo, no llegues tan tarde-ante esto la rubia partió a casa, mientras Levy seguía mirando las tiendas del Centro comercial.

-Ya te vi-dijo un peli rosa al ver a Lucy salir del centro.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Makarov.**

-Gajeel- dijo el maestro

-¿uh?-

-Ve a buscar a Natsu y a Gray, esos dos halla afuera pueden causar un gran problema-

-Gray fue al otro lado de la ciudad, si puedes encontrarlo traelo, y Natsu…..dijo que iría a buscar a su novia ¿no?...seguro esta en…¿el centro comercial?...que se yo, solo traelos-

-Supongo que no tengo de otra-

-No tardes- Gajeel salió de la casa, esta vez salió con ropa un poco mas decenté, la capa de cazador llamaría la atención e un centro.

-Veamos como te va con tu novia Natsu, Ge-he- ante esto el peli negro partió al centro comercial.

**000000000000Pov Lucy**

Llegue a casa, y lo que veo parado en la puerta hace que una mueca se forme en mi boca.

-Hola Lucy- me dice de una forma seductora…..claro eso seduciría a otras chicas pero el no es alguien que me interese.

-¿Qué quieres Loki?-Le pregunte pasando a lado de el para sacar las llaves.

-Vine a visitarte, ¿no puedo visitar a mi novia?-

-¿Novia? JA!, eh escuchado muchas estupideces salir de tu boca, pero esta es la mas grande es todas-Me burle de cierta forma de el. Quite el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Vamos Lucy-Rodeo mi cintura con su brazo- Se que nunca has tenido novio- Empezó a acariciar mi vientre con su mano- Por lo tanto se que nunca lo has experimentado… ¿no tienes curiosidad de como se sentiría?- con su otra mano empezó a abrió la puerta, yo estaba estática, ¿qué hago?, el miedo de lo que este mujeriego pervertido puede hacerme- Lucy….. hagamos esto-su mano empezó a subir hacia mi pecho. Logre reaccionar, y me aparte de el antes de que me tocara mas, los dos estábamos dentro la casa, y la puerta seguía abierta- vamos Lucy… no te hagas del rogar quiero ver que hay bajo esas ropas tan provocativas que siempre llevas- ¿Acaso habla de mi uniforme? Este imbécil. Se empezó a acercar mas a mi, su mirada de deseo de tocarme….hizo que mi miedo aumentara, empecé a caminar hacia atrás pero me detuve al sentir la pared- Ya no tienes a donde ir chiquita- me iba a tocar, iba a hacerlo, todos estos años en los que me dedique a querer a un solo hombre que no había visto en 12 años se irían a la basura.

-n….no…no- Le empecé a suplicar, el empezó a acercar sus manos a mis pechos.

-Lucy te gustara- dijo aun con su mirada de deseo.

-Ella dijo que no- Los escuche, y pude presenciar como lo agarro hacia atrás para alejarlo de mi, lo lanzo afuera de la casa dejando lo en el suelo.

-Hijo de…..- Loke no termino de hablar por que recibió un puñetazo en el mero rostro.

-Estuviste a punto- otro golpe en la cara- de tocar a mi Luce- otro golpe- es algo que no perdonare-lo agarro del cuello-NO TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A ELLA!-le grito en el mero rostro, incluso vi algo de saliva salir de su boca.

Loke levanto la mirada para verlo-ahh…..ya se quien eres…..eres-Dijo con poca fuerza para agarra aire- eres el tipo de los muelles…jejej, no puedo creer que una de las mejores agentes de Magnolia este saliendo con un criminal de tan baja calidad como tu-Natsu frunció el seño-Dime, ya la has probado, quiero saber si realmente es tan deliciosa como parec AAAAAAHHHH!-Un grito de inmenso dolo apodero a Loke.

Natsu empezó a quemarlo, de sus muñecas salían las llamas, y como Natsu tenia agarrado a Loke del cuello, estas le daban justo en la cara.

-No vuelvas a mencionar algo de Lucyyyyy!- Grito Natsu todo enojado, yo solo estaba parada, petrificada, mirando como el Loke era consumido por las llamas, y en un momento este dejo de gritar, ni siquiera se movía. Natsu soltó su cuello dejándolo caer.

-Na….nat…Natsu…- el estaba dándome la espalda mirando el cuerpo del peli naranja- El…el….-A pesar de que no me agradaba, y casi me tocaba, no me gustaba la idea de que el.

-Esta muerto Lucy…..lo siento- Natsu levanto el cuerpo de Loke en uno de sus hombros, al parecer para llevárselo- el sabia mi identidad, pudo habérselo dicho a la policía, y además tu también estas involucrada- Dijo, y tenia razón, Loke dijo que yo estaba saliendo con Natsu, aunque no es la mera verdad.

-¿A donde lo llevas?- dijo alejándose de mi.

-A donde pueda descansar en paz- Dijo de manera bastante seria, y sin preguntarle o pedirle permiso lo acompañe.

**000000000000Pov Levy**

Después de pasear un rato por toda la plaza decidí que seria bueno ir a ver una película, eran las 8:45, aun era algo temprano. Pero antes de eso necesito ir a la tienda de música.

Entre y lo primero que busque fue el disco de "The end is where we begin" de Thousand Foot Krutch. Y la vi la ultima copia de la tienda, era mia, por fin la iba a tener, hacerque mi mano pero.

-Con tu permiso- dijo un hombre alto(bastante), con pircings y el cabello negro largo.

-Oye eso es mío!-le reclame

-Nop, yo lo agarre, así que es mío-Esa voz se me hace conocida, pero eso no importa ahora, el tiene mi disco!

-Dámelo- dije extendiendo mi mano.

-No-

-¿Que quieres que haga para que me lo des!?- le grite.

**000000000Pov Gajeel**

-_Parece que esta chica hará lo que sea, y este disco vale mucho, mmmmmm veamos, que le puedo pedir_**…**_Ge-he-_ Ten una cita con migo!-.

-¿Queeeeee!?-

-_Salamander y el cubo de hielo salieron con unas chicas la noche de ayer, es mi turno de divertirme y presumirles en la cara que yo tuve una cita "decente"-_ Lo que escuchaste, ¿quieres el disco?, será tuyo, solo tienes que tener una cita con migo aquí y ahora… ah! y tomarte una foto con migo-

Ella estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, pero podía notar su sonrojo, se veía…tierna.

-De acuerdo….tengamos una cita-Dijo con la voz baja, creo que me estoy pasando de la raya.

-….Ten- dije extendiéndole el disco para que lo agarrara.

-¿Uh?-

-Tenlo, es tuyo, no quiero obligarte a tener una cita con migo si no quieres-Dije, aunque quería estar al mismo nivel de relaciones sentimentales con los otros dos idiotas…..no podía obligar a esta chica salir con migo.

-Gracias-agarro el disco- sabes….. tenia pensado ir a ver una película horita…..no se…..lo de la cita aun se puede…..- Casi se me cae la mandíbula, primero daba expresiones de que no quería, y ahora es ella la que me dice que la acompañe al cine.

-Esta bien, pero si lo pones así, también tendrás que darme una foto-

-jejej si, te prometo que te daré la foto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Gajeel-

**000000000000000Levy pov**

**-**_Gajeel…..el de los muelles…..el asesino….que salvo mi vida-_

-¿Tu como te llamas?-Ahora el me lo pregunta, ¿que hago?.

-Me llamo….-

-Levy-

-Eh?...como lo sabes?-

-Lo dice en tu pecho- Señalo a la placa que decía mi nombre, es cierto, sigo con el atuendo de Fairy Hills. Un momento, ¿por que lo vio?….. ¿acaso?.

-Pervertido- le di un cacheta don.

-No es cierto- dijo mientras recibía el golpe- como sea, ¿nos vamos?-No tenia opción ahora, le dije que me acompañara.

-Si- ante esto sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera, como si me quisiera decir que no me hará daño, de todos modos no debo fiarme.

**000000000Pov Gajeel**

¿Y yo desde cuando sonrió de esta manera?, como sea, fuimos a los cines vimos la cartelera.

-¿Cual quieres ver?-Le pregunte.

-Esa- señalo una película que decía 3MSC.

-Claro- compre las entrada y fuimos a la sala, y cuando la película empezó…me arrepentí de darle la idea de la cita. Era una de esas cursis películas de amor que duraban mas de una hora.

-Hay que hermoso- dijo Levy al ver que los protagonistas se besaban.

-Shhhhhh- se escucho en la sala.

Estuve encerrado allí un buen rato y cunado salimos….

-Estuvo hermosa!-grito la enana.

-Enserio te emociona eso- le dije

-Si, es que es hermosa la historia- junto sus manos y dijo- ojala algún día llegue un hombre así y me monte en su motocicleta-

-Pero al final no quedaron juntos los protagonistas- le recordé el final de la película.

-Ese es el dilema- yo me quede sin entender- no siempre todos tienen un final feliz- ¿y dice eso sonriendo!?- puede que sea algo triste eso, pero algunas cosas pasan por que si-

-Eso me parece cruel, pero da igual vamos a pasear, apenas son 10:30-

-¿Y eso te parece temprano!?, yo ya debo irme!- dijo al escuchar la hora.

-O no, no lo harás aun-la agarre de la muñeca y la lleve hasta el área de videojuegos. Allí había una de esas cabinas de fotos- Entremos-

-Pero-

-Lo prometiste-Quedo en silencio, hasta que asintió para entrar. Nos sentamos, puse una moneda para las fotos- no te hare nada, confía en mi-Ella me miro a los ojos y asintió.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa, las cámara empezó a capturar las fotos, al final solo podíamos elegir una(que maquina tan tacaña) elegimos que imprimiera una foto donde yo estoy sentado un poco mas atrás abrazándola por al cintura mientras sonreía para a cámara y ella me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Quedátela- me dijo- Puede que después nos tomemos otra- asentí ante lo que dijo.-Ya me tengo que ir-

-Si, cuidate, enana-

-¿como me dijiste?-

-Ge-he, ojala nos veamos luego- ante esto le di un beso de cachete.

-Ojala-Me di la vuelta para que ella tomara su camino a casa y yo el mío. Pero a mitad de camino me detengo para verla irse.

-Es linda-

**000000000000000Pov Juvia**

-Juvia- dijo aquel hombre, acompañado de varios de sus amigos.

-No…n…no por favor….- empecé a tartamudear, estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos!, no te alegra ver a tu novio…ahh no, recuerdo que me dejaste hace poco, ¿cuanto a pasado?, ¿3 meses?-

-Bora…. por favor….. yo ya no siento nada por ti, dejame tranqui Ahhh!- me jalo del cabello llevándome a pequeño callejón, sus amigos…..por alguna razón la mirada de sus amigos me aterraba mas que la de Bora. Empezó a caer una ligera lluvia

-Hare que vuelvas a sentir algo por mi!- me estampo en una pared sujetándome las muñecas- ….y como castigo por dejarme…. hare que mis amigos también te sientan-

-¿Qué!?- grite.

-Te divertirás muñeca-

-Dios ya quiero sacarle todo-

-Prometemos que no dolerá…..mucho- eran 5 hombre en total, todos iban a hacerme algo… de eso no había duda, empezaron a tocarme, los pechos, las nalgas. Fue Bora quien empezó a meter su mano entre mis ropas.

-Nooooo!- seguía suplicando.

-Es hora de castig…- el no termino la oración, lo mire a la cara y tenia la mirada perdida y en un instante se callo.

-Jefe!-

-Bora-sama!-Sus amigos se alejaron de mi y se acercaron al cuerpo de mi ex novio. De repente empecé a sentir bastante frio.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- Uno de los muchachos saco algo de la espalda de Bora, la mitad era roja por la sangre, y la otra mitad era….¿Hielo?...¿El estaba aquí?.

Alguien callo del cielo, iba encapuchado- No los perdonare- lanzo un golpe a uno de los hombres, pero el puño al parecer estaba congelado con pequeños pinchos, un golpe con uno de esos puede ser fatal. El hombre que recibió tal golpe callo con algo de sangre en la cara.

-¿Que demonios!?- uno de ellos saco una navaja- Te vas a morir bastardo!-

Se lanzo sobre el, pero en un pestañeo, este fue congelado por completo.

-Di…diablos, esta loco-

-Fenómeno- los últimos dos se quedaron parado. A diferencia del "fenomeno", este alzo su mano bastante alto.

-Que… harás?- dijo uno de los dos temblando.

De la muñeca que se encontraba en lo alto, empezó a salir algo de vapor.

-Mierda!- Las gotas de lluvia que estaban justo arriba de los dos se volvieron pequeños pinchos de hielo. Así duro la tortura de los dos por casi minuto medo. El tipo me estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo volteándome a ver. Me pregunto pero al ver que lo estaba apuntando con la pistola que había guardado se que do tieso.

**000000000000Pov Gray**

¿Qué demonios? Primero la salvo y ahora me tiene a punta de pistola.

-Deberías bajar eso, puedes hacerle daño a alguien-le dije intentando de que bajara el arma.

-Quitate el pañuelo de la cara, igual Juvia sabe quien eres….Gray- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?... un momento….

-Eres la chica que estaba ayer en la disco ¿cierto?- le pregunte mientras me quitaba el pañuelo.

-Si- dijo sin bajar el arma.

-Pero…¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Ayer solo te vi y pero no hablamos-

-¿En serio lo olvidaste!?- dijo histérica. Yo solo le asentí y ella suspiro- En los muelles, tu me salvaste-

Ohhhh, ahora lo recuerdo, fue cuando acabe con Zero- Jejej ya lo recuerdo-

-Si…..Juvia lo agradece…. por lo de ese entonces y por lo de ahora- Dijo bajando el arma y mirando el cuerpo de el tipo de cabello morado.

-¿Lo conocías?-

-Era mi ex novio- Permanecimos en un silencio incomodo. Solo nos estábamos mirando.

-Ve con cuidado- le dije para empezar a alejarme.

-Espera!, Juvia te lo quiere agradecer, por haberme salvado…..-

-Bien, ¿como me lo agradecerás?-Le pregunte.

-Los estarán buscando-

-¿Que?-

-La policía y la agencia en la que trabajo los estará buscando, a ustedes, a los asesinos del caso de Oración seis-Me empezó a explicar, si ella trabaja en esa agencia por que me esta avisando.

-Eso ya lo sabia, pero gracias-

-Juvia, lo dejara ir esta vez, solo por haberme salvado, pero si lo vuelvo a encontrar, no tendré mas opción que ir a por Gray-sama-Al parecer aun quería cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Sama?-

-Pe… perdón…olvídelo, solo … usted también tenga cuidado- Me sonrió y se veía sonrojada, y creo que yo estaba igual, le asentí y me aleje del lugar.

Esa chica, es la tercera vez que me encuentro con ella y es la segunda en la que me sonrojo. Aun así, no entiendo que signifique eso, pero por algo siento que tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Cobra. "_Una vida con la persona que mas quiero"…-_La persona que mas quiero…..jajaja eso es ridículo, apenas y la conozco…..pero….eh de admitir que es linda-

**000000000000000000Pov Normal, 12:00 pm, A un lado de el canal de Magnolia.**

El peli rosa estaba colocando el cuerpo del agente Loke recostado, con las manos en el pecho, y los ojos cerrados(el rostro seguía algo quemado).

-Descansa en paz…..idiota- dicho esto se alejo del cuerpo que posaba en la orilla y se acerco hacia la chica que la había seguido.-…..¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

La rubia permaneció en silencio un momento pero al final contesto- No quiero ir a casa-

Dijo para luego abrazarle el brazo- quiero estar junto a ti…. al menos esta noche- el peli rosado se quedo mirando a la rubia.

-Lucy…-

-Casi alguien que no eras tu…..iba a hacer cosas con migo- dijo ocultando algunas lagrimas en el brazo de Natsu, pero este lo noto, ya que su camisa no tenia mangas.-No quiero alejarme de ti….al menos, dejame pasar la noche a tu lado….por favor- dijo llorando aun.

-De acuerdo- contesto serio pero no duro- pero iremos a un motel, no puedes ir a mi casa- Ella lo miro y asintió.

Fueron a un pequeño motel, el mas cercano que quedaba. Solicitaron una habitación y al entrar al cuarto.

-Etto… solo hay una cama- dijo Lucy bastante roja.

-No importa, yo duermo en el suelo si quieres-

-No, no, no a mi no me molesta, es solo….-

-Es solo….?-

-Puedes dormir en la misma cama que yo… no me molesta- ante esto la rubia le sonrió.

-Ok- Natsu se fue hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación para empezar a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Qué haces!?-replico la rubia.

-No dormiré con jeans ni con esta camisa, amanecerán arrugadas y no tengo mucha ropa que usar-

Lucy hizo un puchero- De acuerdo- ella también se empezó a quitar ropa.

-¿Y tu por que lo haces!?- Pregunto un ahora rojo Drageneel al contemplar el cuerpo de la mujer en ropa interior.

-Con esta ropa dormiré incomoda- Le contesto.

-Bu…bueno…. ya acuéstate si quieres, yo ya casi termino- se quito las muñequeras y las puso junto a su ropa.

-_Esas cosas…..con eso produce las llamas-_Pensó Lucy acotándose bajo las sabanas. Natsu la siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno ocupaba un lado de la cama, se estaban dando las espaldas. Llevaban así un buen rato, y las luces estaban apagadas.

-Lucy ….¿ya te dormiste?-pregunto Natsu, el no podía dormir y quería saber si su acompañante estaba igual. Pero no recibió respuesta- Lucy…- no le contesto nada, pero en cambio esta lo abrazo por la espalda.- ¿Lucy?-

-Natsu….. casi alguien que no eras tu iba a hacer cosas con migo…. Pero yo solo quiero hacer esas cosas contigo- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ambos en ropa interior, en la misma cama, bien juntos. Natsu al mirar los hermosos ojos cafés de la rubia, decidió juntar sus labios con los de ella el beso era apasionado, el acariciaba la espalda de la chica y ella la del chico.

-¿Estas segura de esto Lucy?-

-Si-dijo con la cara completamente roja- Pe..pero…se cariñoso…por favor….nunca le eh hecho-

El chico le dedico una gran sonrisa- esa es la mejor parte Lucy-ella quedo con cara de no entender- También es mi primera vez- Ella sonrió al saber de que lo que estaba apunto de hacer, lo haría no solo con alguien en las mismas condiciones, sino con la persona que mas quiere.

**000000000000A la mañana siguiente**

Lucy despertó, estaba envuelta en sabanas, y bajo las sabanas estaba desnuda al cien porciento, miro hacia donde debería estar el muchacho pero, no estaba, miro al otro y solo había un condón usado en el suelo, suspiro al saber que usaron protección, pero aun estaba preocupada de que el chico no estuviera.

-Se fue…- se entristeció, al ver que Natsu la había dejado sin despedirse.

Se levanto fue al baño una desnuda y…

-Kyaaaa-

-Lucy, ¿todavía quieres continuar?-Dijo el peli rosa al ver a la rubia desnuda.

-No idiota!, creí que te habías ido y por eso estoy sin ropas!- Se quedaron mirando unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja, te bastante tierna cuando te enojas- dijo el Peli rosado abrazándola por la cintura

-Jjajaaj y tu cuando pones esa cara de idiota diciendo "no me regañes"- Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Lucy…- se empezó a separar de ella-aun tienes que atraparme, ¿lo olvidas?-

-Lo hare la próxima vez- Lo volvió a besar

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez-

-Te atrapare para mi solita- le susurro en el oído de forma juguetona.

Natsu se separo algo sonrojado- jejejej entonces me dejare capturar la próxima-

Ante esto Lucy rio. Natsu se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto junto con ella-Nos vemos después Lucy-

-Si- le dio un beso en los labios y el hijo del dragón de fue del motel.

-_Ten cuidado Natsu- _pensó la rubia al recordar que lo de capturar a Natsu iba en serio, Erza Scarlett y Mirajanee Strauss, por ahora son las encargadas de ir tras los asesinos.

**00000000000000000000000En casa de Makarov.**

-Ustedes dos mocosos! Saben que no pueden llegar tarde amenos que estén de misión! Y tu Natsu!...¿DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE!?-A pesar de ser de mayor estatura que el anciano, esta vez Natsu se sentía chiquito.

-Aye….-

**00000000000000000000000000Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es el cap mas largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida (19 paginas!), esta vez no prometo de que el próximo capitulo salga la próxima semana, ya saben (puta escuela). Pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Un saludo a todos los que leyeron y hasta pronto! ;)**

**PD: Los Review hacen que mi animo suba y que intente actualizar mas pronto.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
